Jolted Batteries
Jolted Batteries is the tenth episode of season one of Ben 10: Inversed Roles. Episode Electricity surged through Albedo's veins, jolting him backwards, into a wall. (Albedo): 'Aaagh! God darnit, why is it ''always ''the wall! Whatever, I'll take you little batteries down, electricity with electricity! AMPFIBIAN! Red light flashes from Albedo's trix, and suddenly, he materializes into Ampfibian. An MegaWhatt starts bouncing off the walls, runs up to AmpFibian, and kicks him in the face. AmpFibian takes tiny recoil, but quickly gets back to ready. AmpFibian shocks electricity at the leading MegaWhatt, and two MegaWhatts walk over and help him up. '(MegaWhatt Leader): 'He'sssssss evil! Electro, nowww! One of the MegaWhatt's who helped pick up the leader, who's name is now revealed to Electro, shoots electricity at Ampifibian's trix, and does it for about twenty seconds, until Albedo is forced to untransform, and sparks come from the trix. '(Albedo): 'I guess if that didn't work out well, time to get a fast pass out of here, isn't it? FASTPASS! Albedo turns into FastPass, and starts running around. Electro, the leading MegaWhatt, and the other MegaWhatt shoot lightning bolts at FastPass, but barely miss each time due to FastPass' increasing speed. FastPass then jumps quickly onto the leader, and forces his claws out of his paws. He puts a claw up to the leading MegaWhatt's cheek. '(Albedo): 'Try and touch me, and your leader gets it. Suddenly, a window nearby breaks, and Lucy, Alan, and Sunny come through it. '(Albedo): 'Took you guys long enough! But I 'bout got it wrapped up now. Lucy walks over and handcuffs the MegaWhatt's. She leaves them tied to a pole, and unlocks the front door. They then all walk out through it, while Alan calls the police to come pick them up. Suddenly, a scream comes from the building. '(MegaWhatt Leader): 'WE SHAALLLLL HAVE OUR REVENNNGE! HEAR US OUT, ALBEDO! WE SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU? '(Sunny): 'Forgive you? What's he talking about, Albedo? '(Albedo): 'I have....no idea. They just walk back to Shattered Headquarters, to find a flag with a MegaWhatt face on it, right in front of the doors of the headquarters. They see Zak Saturday putting up a fight nearby the front bushes, surrounded by a circle of MegaWhatts. His eyes are glowing yellow from probably attempting to use the Claw on them, which obviously didn't work. '(Alan): 'What the crap? Where are these.. ''things, ''coming from? Suddenly, Zak gets shocked with electricity, and he falls to the ground. A large, bulky animal leaps to the ground, though, sending the MegaWhatt's flying in the air with the ripples from the impact. Fiskerton picks up Zak and runs towards Albedo and the others. Fiskerton whimpers, and Albedo notices a chunk of fur gone off his shoulder- probably the doing of the MegaWhatts. '(Albedo): 'Geez, these guys are practically solar powered batteries! But if you can't beat em, I guess suck the power out of them, y'know? Heh. That came out different then it sounded in my head. Anyways, FEEDBACK! Albedo turns into Buzzshock, instead, though. '(Albedo): 'Uhm...I mean, it's all good...I mean, BUZZSHOCK! Buzzshock walks over to the MegaWhatt's and shocks them all into the wall. They quickly get up, though, and jump on Buzzshock. They start dogpiling, yelling numerous things like '''TRAITOR TO OUR KIND!'. A MegaWhatt walks up to Albedo, and grins. '(MegaWhatt): '''We shall finally avenge ourselves....Albedo, you shall pay for what you have done-just as you destroyed ours, we will destroy ''your ''planet! '(Albedo): 'What are you talking about? I never destroyed your planet! '(MegaWhatt): 'Oh, please. You are the first multi-specied human who can shapeshift forms that we have found at all on this puny planet called Earth! '(Albedo): 'Really, now? Well, what if I told you there was somebody exactly alike me, and I needed to avenge myself on him, also? '(MegaWhatt): 'No! I refuse to believe your futile lies. We shall cook you over a fire, and eat you for days! A good meal, you will be! Albedo frowns. '(Albedo): 'Well, I didn't want to do this. Albedo turns into Humungosaur, and picks up the MegaWhatts. He then slams his fist into the ground, and starts shaking them. '(MegaWhatt from before): 'You shall not make a fool out of us again, Albedo! The MegaWhatt tries to electrocute Humungosaur, but he takes no damadge. '(Albedo): 'Heh, nice try. As much as I'd like to help you, you refuse to help me, and that just means we're in a sticky situation, doesn't it? Speaking of Sticky, let me find somebody new...... Humungosaur sets down the MegaWhatts and then transforms into Stinkfly. '(Stinkfly): 'I hope you guys are close, because all your going to see for a while is a wall and eachother! Stinkfly then spits out his acid-like spit, and glues the MegaWhatts to one of teh HeadQuarter walls using it. They struggle, but can't move. He then blocks off the little positive and negative charges on it's hands and shoulders with it's spit, disabling it's electricity. '(Stinkfly): 'Well, looks like this isn't such a sticky situation for my side anymore, is it? Lucy and the others walk over, and sigh. '(Alan): God, Albedo, it's like every time you speak it's some kind of pun... (Stinkfly): 'Heh, just don't worry, Alan, I don't want this to become into some heated fight? Get it, heated? Cus' your a Pyronite? '(Lucy): '''God damnit, Albedo, shut up..... Stinkfly grins. '''THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy Mann *Alan Albright *Sunny *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Aliens used by Albedo *AmpFibian *Buzzshock *Humungousaur *Fastpass Villains *Megawhatts Category:Filler Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Episodes